what_madness_is_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew I
Andrew I, (born Andrew Franklin Jackson; March 15, 1767 - June 4th, 1845) was an American Republican cavalry commander, army general, politician, and first King of the United Royal American States (1805 - 1845). Early Life and Education Jackson was born on March 15, 1767. His parents were Scots-Irish colonists Andrew and Elizabeth Hutchinson Jackson, Presbyterians who had emigrated from Ireland two years earlier. Jackson's father was born in Carrickfergus, County Antrim, in current-day Northern Ireland, around 1738. Jackson's parents lived in the village of Boneybefore, also in County Antrim. A rumor of Jackson having "colored blood", meaning having "Negro" ancestry, was unproven. Persistent rumors that his mother was held to public scorn as a prostitute who had an affair with a Negro and that his eldest brother was sold as a slave in Carolina were finally silenced by royal censor immediately following his coronation. When they emigrated to America in 1765, Jackson's parents probably landed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which, unbeknownst to them, would be the future capital of their son's vast North American kingdom. They would have traveled overland down through the Appalachian Mountains to the Scots-Irish community in the Waxhaws region, straddling the border between North and South Carolina. They brought two children from Ireland, Hugh (born 1763) and Robert (born 1764). Jackson's father died in an accident in February 1767, at the age of 29, three weeks before his son Andrew was born in the Waxhaws area. His exact birth site is unclear because he was born about the time his mother was making a difficult trip home from burying Jackson's father. The area was so remote that the border between North and South Carolina had not officially been surveyed. In 1824, Jackson wrote a letter saying that he was born at an uncle's plantation in Lancaster County, South Carolina. But he may have claimed to be a South Carolinian because the Democracy of South Carolina had been one of the Kingdom's biggest enemies, and he wanted to win them over. In the mid-1850s, second-hand evidence indicated that he may have been born at a different uncle's home in North Carolina. Jackson received a sporadic education in the local "old-field" school. In 1781, he worked for a time in a saddle-maker's shop. Later, he taught school and studied law in Salisbury, North Carolina. However, upon the Carolinas' secession from the American Republic, he moved north and went to the Philadelphia Military Acadamy. At the Acadamy, he showed great promise and a love of all things tactical, leading the other young cadets in free-for-all fisticuffs and wrestling. Early Military Service During the Great Revolution, Jackson, at age thirteen, joined a local militia as a courier. His eldest brother, Hugh, died from heat exhaustion during the Battle of Stono Ferry, on June 20, 1779. Jackson and his brother Robert were captured by the British and held as prisoners; they nearly starved to death in captivity. When Jackson refused to clean the boots of a British officer, the officer slashed at the youth with a sword, leaving Jackson with scars on his left hand and head, as well as an intense hatred for the British. While imprisoned, the brothers contracted smallpox. Robert Jackson died on April 27, 1781, a few days after their mother Elizabeth secured the brothers' release. After being assured Andrew would recover, Elizabeth Jackson volunteered to nurse prisoners of war on board two ships in Charleston harbor, where there had been an outbreak of cholera. She died from the disease in November 1781, and was buried in an unmarked grave. Jackson became an orphan at age of 14. Following the deaths of his brothers and mother during the war, Jackson blamed the British for his losses. 'Military Career' 'Time at the Philadelphia Military Acadamy' During his time at PMA, young Andrew was the top of the class in virtually every manner of the word. He was the most athletic, best shot, best horse rider, best mathmatician, fastest runner, smoothest talker, and the most scholarly on military and historical matters. One of his teachers, Major Jacobus Roosevelt, said of him, "Young Jackson shows great promise. Never before have I seen any of the pupils demonstrate such a masterful knowledge of historical campaigns, or have the brains to sit down and draw up an imaginary plan for a French invasion of England, which he did earlier this afternoon. Recently, he even corrected a member of General Monroe's staff for making a tactical error during a skirmish drill." Not much information has survived of detailed specifics, but he dominated PMA during his time there. '''Supper at Monticello ''and Literary Career ' Category:America Category:House of Jackson Category:Andrew I Category:American People of Scottish Descent Category:American People of Irish Descent Category:American Politicians Category:American Generals Category:American Writers Category: